Outrage!
by SuperSaiya-JinGohan
Summary: This is the sequel to "Trunks' Pride"*or it may be A Prince's Battle*. Two weeks had past since Trunks defeated Gurgon and Valix. Now, a new evil has emerged. Can Trunks defeat the villian or will Trunks fail, and the Earth be destroyed?


Outrage:Trunks to the Rescue!  
  
A week had past since Trunks defeated Gurgon and Valix. On the now busy streets of the Western Capitol in front of Capsule Corp., cars sped down the street and onto the nearby highways and buisness'. Outside of Capsule Corp., Bulma was entering in the access code, a female computerized voice said, "Security Enabled. Capsule Corporation now under full protection. Have a nice day Mrs. Briefs".  
  
  
  
Smiling, Bulma walked to the parking lot. Looking at her car, she looks into the sky and smiles slighty, "Oh, Vegeta...why did you ever have to fight? You could've stayed here, but that pride of yours got you got killed". Tears forming in her eyes, she blinks then sobs. "Mom, what's the matter?". Turning to face her son, she put she puts her arm up to her eyes and wipes the tears from her face, sniffing back her tears she says, "Trunks, it's just I miss your father. He was so.....never mind Trunks, let's just go home".  
  
  
  
Sighing, the teenager nods then helps his mother into the car. She puts her keys into the slot then revs up the engine. Pulling out of the lot she drives down the highway, the sun setting in the distance. Flying above his mother, he looks down at her and says, "Mom, I'll catch up with you later". Looking up at her son, she nods then steps on the accelerator, the car picks up speed and swiftly moves across the highway. Landing on the ground, he looks off into the distance and notices an explosion, then another. With a shocked expression on his face, he balls his fists then charges up and flies to the area where the blasts were coming from.  
  
Landing not more then a few feet away from the mountain, he looks around at his surroundings. Seeing a little lagoon in front of him, surrounded by tall trees and a few birds chirping in the treetops. Looking down at the lagoon, he sees a ripple coming from the middle of it. Then, the water shoots up from the lagoon like a fountain and sprays him in the face. Looking at the lagoon, he notices a tiny crater. Moving his eyes up further, he sees a tail, then a body. "No, it can't be! Furiza? I thought...I thought Gokou killed you in this timeline?".  
  
The being laughs, "I am not Furiza*laughs evily* I am his brother, Koola". Smirking evily, Koola crosses his arms over his chest then slams his tail into a nearby tree, making it explode. Anger surging through his body, Trunks' hair spiked up and he immiedietly went Super Saiya-Jin. Koola laughed and said, "That's the best you've got? I am stronger then a Super Saiya-Jin". Landing on the ground, Koola blurred himself and then appeared in front of Trunks, "What the--", before he could finish his sentance, Koola slammed a punch into his stomach which made him cough up spit.  
  
Taking his hand out from Trunks' stomach, Koola grinned as Trunks fell on his knees grabbing his stomach. Laughing, Koola did a backflip then flew straight at Trunks. Bowling his head, he rammed Trunks in the stomach making him cough up more spit.  
  
Slowly, Trunks lifted up his arm and then fired a ki blast at Koola. With a grin, the Changeling flapped away the blast with his arm. Using this distraction, Trunks jumped into the air and went Super Saiya-Jin2. Charging down at Koola, the Changeling looks up at the Saiya-Jin and grins, transporting himself above Trunks he rammed a kick into the back of his spine and slams him into the ground.  
  
Yelling out loud, his ki strengthens. Leaning on his left hand, he looks at Koola. Bending his left elbow, he pushes himself up from the ground and at the Changeling, slamming a kick into Koola's stomach he sends him flying into the air. Stopping himself from going any higher, Koola extended both arms and fired multiple ki blasts at Trunks. Screaming loudly, Trunks formed a ki shield around himself. On contact with the shield, they exploded. Powering down the shield, Trunks grinned at Koola, unharmed.  
  
Koola growled then yelled, "You'll ay for that you monkey!!!".  
  
With a bright flash, Koola transformed into his second transformation. Trunks jumped up from the ground and flew at Koola. He merely slapped Trunks away into a mountain. Flying out from the hole he created, he pushed himself out of the mountain and flew at Koola. Stopping ten feet in front of him, the Changeling and Saiya-Jin just glared at each other. Trunks screamed and instantly went Super Saiya-Jin3. "Ok, Koola. Now it's time to destroy you!!!". Pulling his arm half-way behind his back, he charges up two ki balls in his left hand then extending his arm forward he opens up his left palm.  
  
The two ki blasts shoot out from his palm and hit Koola in the stomach, blowing him back into a cliff. With a surge of his ki, the cliff around him shatters and pieces of debris scatter around the area. Koola's eyes glew a bright red. both fighters charge at each other and embrace in a tense battle. Two hours later Koola slams into the mountain behind him and Trunks hits a tree, snapping it in half. Now filled with anger, Koola blasted his way out of the mountain and landed in front of Trunks. Looking up at Koola, Trunks spit out some blood.  
  
Flying into the air, he looks at Koola. "Ha! You call yourself a Saiya-Jin? You aren't worth anything, nor was that fool King Vegeta, and your father!", now fueld by anger Trunks jumped out of the tree and started to fire punches into his stomach. Uppercutting him in the chin, the Changeling flied into the air. Powering up a Big Bang, he fired it at Koola. Hitting him direclty in the stomach, a cloud of dust fills the sky. A cool breeze blows through the area clearing away the dust. Looking up at the spot where Koola was, Trunks yelled out, "No way!".  
  
In the air, Koola was still alive and had a Death Ball formed. "Oh no!!!!", Forming a ki shield around him, Trunks balled his hands and looked on in shock. Koola then fired the Death Ball at Trunks. On contact with the shield, the Death Ball began to push inward. The shield now beginning to shrink, Trunks yelled out in anger and unleashed his maximum power. The ki shield evaporated and Trunks' eyes disappeared. Now he flew directly at the ball and slammed a punch at it. Throwing more punches at the attack, it continued to draw backward.  
  
With a surge of anger, Trunks pulled back his arm then slammed it into the air. The ball couldn't take anymore and turned around, now heading at Koola. "Nooooo!!!!!!!!", Koola's own attack hit him in the stomach, now pushing him deeper into the sky. Charging up his Final Flash, he let go off the blast and watched as it slammed into the Death Ball, pushing it; the Death Ball; and Koola right into the sun. With a huge explosion, and a loud yell from Koola, the Changeling was defeated. Trunks' hair shrunk back to what it would look like if he was at his Super Saiya-Jin level then fell down back to his Saiya-Jin stage.  
  
Falling on his knees, Trunks began to take in deep breaths then look up at the sun. With a small smile on his face, he ate a senzu bean and regained his energy. Standing up, he flew back to his home. Now, the moon was shining and the stars appeared in the air. Landing in front of the "Briefs Mansion", he opened the door and walked in. Bulma was sitting at the kitchen table eating her dinner. Pulling out a chair and sitting down, Trunks started to sip on his chicken soup and then Bulma looked up from her plate and said, "So, Trunks, how did it go?".  
  
Laughing slightly, her son said, "Well, just fine. I nearly get killed, but then I kill the enemy and save billions of people. 'Tell ya the truth mother, it feels good". Both of them laughed. 


End file.
